Of Punks and Nerds
by changeofheart505
Summary: Punk/Nerd AU. Jack and Rapunzel are among the many foreign exchange students going to Berk High School. There, they meet Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Flynn and Toothless, the punks of the school. Flynn and Rapunzel hit it off quite well after Flynn learns the petite blond has a good swing. Merida and Astrid grow closer and Hiccup wants to know Jack better.
1. Chapter 1: Jack and Rapunzel

Of Punks and Nerds

**Kura: Big Four Punk/Nerd AU. Hiccup and Merida are the punks, Jack and Rapunzel are the nerds. HiJack, Merstrid and FlynnxRapunzel. **

**Sakura: Hiccup and Merida are juniors, ages 16 going 17 and 17. Jack and Punzie are sophmores. Punzie is 16 and Jack will turn 16 later on. **

**Kura: Because I like considering Corona and Arendelle as neighboring kingdoms/cities, I made Punzie, Elsa and Anna from the same place. And that place would be Germany, don't ask why.**

Chapter 1: Jack and Rapunzel

"Come on Jack," Rachel "Rapunzel" Corona sighed, "you look fine."

She crossed her arms and stared at her friend. A boy of the age of fifteen who had brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes, however, were hidden behind a pair of navy blue were currently flying over the Pacific Ocean. They had met a few months ago, but their friendship was instant.

"Punzie, why?" He groaned.

Rapunzel, as Rachel liked to be called, smiled. She twisted her golden braid in her hand. Her emerald eyes hidden behind purple glasses. Jack Overland and Rapunzel were among the many exchange students going to Berk High School. So far, the duo had met Tatiana "Tooth" Memoria, an exchange student from Spanish and Asian descent. Emerson Aster Bunnymund, who was from Australia and Elsa and Anna Arendelle who were, like Rapunzel, from Germany. Jack was from America.

"Jack," Rapunzel sighed, "it'll be fine. I heard the exchange program was beneficial."

"Yeah, but we're going to NORWAY!"

"So?"

"'So'?! The furthest I've been from Burgess, was when I went to California!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the brunette's exclamation. "Well...at least we'll be in the same grade."

Jack nodded slowly. He guessed that was a plus...

"Punzie?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm bored..."

"Wanna give each other riddles?"

"...sure..."

"Okay...I got one. I am neither seen nor touched. But I am heard by many. I can bare the sorrows and joy of the heart. I can lost or never given. What am I?"

"Easy, the voice. The voice can not be seen or touched, but it can be heard by many. Depending on how someone uses it, the voice can bare many emotions, among them, joy and sorrow People can lose their voice, but people who are born mute, don't have a voice."

"Okay...now you give me one."

Jack stuck his tongue out, scrunched his eyes and nose in deep concentration, getting a giggle out of Rapunzel. He smiled and turned to her, "I am older than life itself. I am given and received. I can't be seen, touched, heard smelled or tasted, but I can be seen, touched, heard, smelled and tasted. I can come in anyform. I am worth more than gold and am more precious than a diamond. What am I?"

Rapunzel blinked. She had no idea what it could be. The thing thst set her off about it was that it could be seen, touched, heard, smelled and tasted, and at the same time, it couldn't. That was impossible...right? She tapped her foot and placed her chin in her hands.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "what is it?"

Jack beamed, "LOVE!"

Rapunzel blinked, "Love?"

"Love is older than life itself, because even after death, someone, something or someplace can still be loved. Love comes in many form, so it can be seen, heard, tasted, smelled and touched. But at the same time, its invisible. Love is worth more than gold and more precious than a diamond, or any gem." Rapunzel gave a silent 'oh' of understanding. Then, she squealed. She pointed out the window of the plane she and Jack were in. They had arrived in Berk at last.

**Kura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Punks

Of Punks and Nerds

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: We meet up with the punks this chapter. So, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Punks

"Hey, Hiccup," Merida shook her auburn-brown haired friend, "did ye hear about the exchange?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and stared at her with a 'uh-duh!' look.

"Nooooooooooooo..." Hiccup said, his voice leaking in sarcasm, "I didn't. Of course I heard!"

Merida scoffed and slapped him on the back of his head, shooting him a satisfied smirk when she heard his groan. They had met a few years ago. Every other year, Berk High held a foreign exchange program. Students from different parts of the world would come and they would be given the chance to study for a year in Berk.

Nifty, right?

Wrong.

They decided to switch it up this year!

When Merida joined Berk two years ago as a freshman, she and the other foreign exchange students stayed in a hotel.

This year, current Berk students had to share a room with one or two of the students.

Co-ed rooms were allowed, but teachers swore if they heard anything, well, suggestive, they wouldn't hesitate to make it so that only girls slept with girls and boys slept with boys.

"Did ye get yer roomie, yet?"

"What roomie?" Flynn Rider walked over to them.

"Merida's talking about the foreign exchange, and yeah. His name is..." Hiccup pulled out a notecard with a name written on it, "Jackson Overland."

"I got someone named Emerson Aster Bunnymund," Terrance "Toothless,"said as he walked over.

"We got Elsa and Anna Arendelle," Astrid and Racquel "Ruffnut," said as they walked over.

"I got some lass called...Rachel Corona. Ye think her father owns the beer company? Or a bar?" Merida said, "Who'd ye get Rider?"

"I got..." Flynn looked at his card, "Someone named Nicholas North."

"Can we switch?" Sean "Snotlout," asked, "I got someone named Sandy Anderson."

Flynn smirked and held his card and Snotlout's a good deal above the shorter boys head. Snotlout cried out and tried to get either back. Flynn switched them around rapidly in the air, and handed one to Snotlout.

The dark haired boy smirked until he caught sight of the name, 'Sandy Anderson.'

"Oh, come on!"

"Don't ye that poor wee lamb until ye meet 'em." Merida smirked. She looked at Hiccup, who's eyes stared at the name on his card, "I think someone's inlove!"

"Yeah," Hiccup shot her a smirk, "You and Astrid."

Both females blushed deeply and denied their feelings for one another.

The others laughed.

Hiccup sighed when they finished, and he looked at his card once more.

'I wonder how this year will turn out...'

**Kura: Review!**


End file.
